


Slytherin Green

by uniquepov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_pixmagic"><a href="http://pixmagic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://pixmagic.livejournal.com/"><b>pixmagic</b></a></span>, who requested a Harry/Draco fic with panties (knickers), tattoos, D/s, BDSM, and cuddling. I threw in a few more things I know she likes, as well as a few nods to her "Vampire Boyfriend" fics.  Happy Birthday, my friend!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Green

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/00008t0p/)  
> **Beautiful banner by[](http://deirdre-aithne.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deirdre_aithne**](http://deirdre-aithne.livejournal.com/)!!**

Draco eyed the gaily wrapped present on the table with surprise. His birthday was past, and it wasn’t a special occasion, so far as he could remember. Quickly crossing to the calendar, he reassured himself that he had not, in fact, forgotten an important date. Smiling, he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down with the present in front of him. He reached out a hand to trace the intricate ribbonwork with his fingers as he sipped his tea. He decided that Harry must’ve had the shopgirl wrap the package, as there was no way Harry could’ve managed such an impressive presentation all on his own.

He unfolded the note, a smile playing across his lips as he read Harry’s scrawl.

__

Kitten –  
I saw these and thought of you.  
Wear them for me today?  
-H

Opening the present, he withdrew a pair of Slytherin green, frilly lace knickers. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked to himself.

 

*****

 

Harry was pacing his office impatiently. He had set up a meeting with Draco for two o’clock, and it had gone half-two with no sign of the infuriating blond. His interoffice memo had gone unanswered. He was about to Floo Draco’s office when a knock sounded at the door.

“Come in!” Draco entered, closing the door behind him.

“Sorry, love. Hermione cornered me about her newest project – Faerie rights. Honestly, as if Faeries care whether we give them rights or not! They still won’t pay any mind to the rest of us…” Draco trailed off as he looked at Harry, who was glowering at him.

“You’re a half-hour late,” he seethed. “Do you really expect me to believe that you listened to Hermione natter on about Faerie rights all this time?” Draco blinked.

“Wait, what? Half an hour late? We were supposed to meet at half-two!” Draco protested.

“We were supposed to meet at two,” Harry said with icy calm. “I confirmed it with your assistant first thing.”

“Elton’s out sick today,” Draco said. “They sent me a temp. He must’ve gotten mixed up.” Harry sighed, eyes still darkened with anger.

“Alright, then. Never mind. Let’s get down to business,” Harry sat down behind his desk and gestured to Draco, who sat opposite, leaning back and crossing his ankle over his knee.

“So tell me, what does the Senior UnderSecretary to the Minister of Magic want with the lowly Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports?” Draco teased, smirking across the desk at Harry, who grinned easily at him.

“Work first,” Harry said with a smile. They went over several matters regarding the upcoming Quidditch World Cup preliminary matches. After about fifteen minutes, Harry initialed the last paper in the stack in front of him. Putting down his quill, he tapped his wand to the sheaf of papers, shrinking them into a single memo, which he sent flying out to his assistant with a flick of his wrist. Continuing the same wand movement, he locked the door to his office, casting a Silencing charm at the same time. As he placed the wand back on his desk, Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

“Locks and silencing? Something on your mind?” he asked playfully. Harry gave a predatory smile, sending a shiver up Draco’s spine. “I love it when you get that look on your face,” he breathed.

“What look is that?” Harry asked calmly.

“The look that says you’re hungry… and I’m lunch,” Draco whispered. Harry smirked.

“Stand up,” Harry said with quiet authority. Draco shivered again, and got to his feet. “Come here.” Draco hesitated, briefly, and Harry’s eyes darkened. “I said, come here, kitten.”  
The pet name worked its magic, sending tingles of desire down Draco’s spine as he moved to stand in front of Harry’s desk.

“Bend over the desk,” Harry told him. “Rest your weight on your forearms.” As Draco assumed the position, Harry leaned in and kissed him deeply before standing up and rounding the desk to stand behind him. Harry ran his hands over Draco’s arse appreciatively. He bent over Draco to whisper in the blond’s ear. “Such a _hot_ little kitten,” he purred. Draco moaned softly, fighting the urge to arch backwards. Harry chuckled. “In more ways than one, it seems.” Harry ran his thumbs along the waistband of Draco’s trousers.

“Did you get my gift this morning?” he asked quietly. Draco nodded.

“Mmmm,” Harry smiled. “And are you wearing them?” At Draco’s second nod, Harry hooked his hands around Draco’s belt and pulled him backwards, grinding against his arse briefly. “Merlin, that is so damned hot,” Harry breathed. “I’ve been thinking all day about your pert little bottom in those knickers…” As he spoke, Harry reached around and undid Draco’s belt and trouser zip. He pushed the trousers down around Draco’s ankles and sighed in appreciation at the sight of Draco’s rounded arse, covered in green frills and lace. Harry ran his hands over the knickers lovingly. “You look good in them,” he teased. Draco blushed, smiling back at Harry, who leaned down to capture his mouth for a kiss. “But you’ll look better with them down around your knees and your arse reddened from the beating I’m going to give you.”

Draco shuddered again, closing his eyes briefly as he felt his cock harden at Harry’s words. He moaned softly, resting his head on the desk.

“Something the matter, kitten?” Harry teased his hands over Draco’s stomach and down across his erection before coming back up to rest on his hips, pulling Draco back towards him. “Is this what you want?”

Draco nodded.

“I want to hear you say it,” Harry commanded, stepping back and giving Draco’s arse a hard slap. “Tell me what you want.”

Draco moaned again. “You. I want you.” Harry’s eyes narrowed, and he delivered several more open-handed smacks to Draco’s bottom.

“Care to try that again, kitten?” he asked quietly. Draco swallowed heavily.

“I want you… Master,” he whispered, hiding his face between his arms. Harry smiled and caressed Draco’s arse, the cheeks slightly warm against his hands.

“That’s more like it,” Harry said approvingly. He brought his hand down onto Draco’s bottom for five more rapid swats. “I shouldn’t have to remind you after all this time,” he reproved.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Draco moaned. “It’s your own fault, though. You drive coherent thought right out of my head.” Harry smirked.

“I know exactly what you mean,” he purred into his ear, running his hand over Draco’s back to tangle in the hair at the base of his skull. Gripping his hair tightly, Harry tugged Draco’s head back, smiling broadly as the blond closed his eyes and moaned even louder, grinding his hips against the desk. “Like that, do you?” Draco whimpered softly in response. Harry lowered Draco’s head down without loosening his grip on his hair. “My kitten wants it rough, does he?” he growled in Draco’s ear.

Draco gasped and pushed back against Harry, nodding his head.

Harry brought his hands back to Draco’s hips, running his fingers over the green lacy fabric. His grip tightened, fingers digging into Draco almost painfully, holding him in place as he ground his own rampant erection into Draco’s waiting bottom. Even through the layers of clothing, Draco could feel the heat coming from Harry, and moaned again.

“Yes, kitten, that’s for you. But not just yet,” Harry said in an amused tone. He gave Draco’s arse a few more heavy swats, before letting his hands caress the warmed and reddened cheeks lovingly. He walked around the desk and sat back down in his chair, smiling at Draco’s look of confusion. With a wave of his wand, he Vanished Draco’s trousers and shoes, leaving him in just his shirt and tie and the green knickers. Draco whimpered again, still bent obediently over the desk. “Come here,” Harry said, patting his lap with his hands. Draco straightened and came around the desk to settle into Harry’s lap, his erection distending the front of the knickers. Harry chuckled. “Have a bit of a problem, there, kitten?” he teased. Draco nodded and whimpered softly, snuggling into Harry’s chest, one arm wrapping around his neck, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry groaned. “Merlin, I love it when you’re like this. So submissive and cuddly. It’s so damned sexy,” he breathed, bending his head to nuzzle Draco’s neck. His hand drifted up to tease Draco’s cock through the fabric of the knickers.

A soft chime sounded in Harry’s office, and he groaned, dropping his head against Draco’s shoulder in frustration. “My next appointment is here,” he said. Draco sighed and ground his bottom briefly into Harry’s lap.

Harry held tightly to Draco for a moment, caressing his erection through the knickers and whispering promises of what was to come later that evening, before setting Draco on his feet. A swish and flick of his wand, and Draco was presentable once more, as immaculately dressed as when he’d entered the office, green lace knickers hidden once again.

“You’re a beast to get me all worked up and then send me on my way,” Draco complained, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and batting his eyelashes at the dark-haired man before him. “How can you be so cruel?” he pouted, letting his lower lip jut out slightly. Harry groaned and pushed him away.

“Gods, kitten, you know what that does to me. If you’d been on time, I’d’ve been able to take care of you properly-“ Harry swatted his bottom for emphasis “-but as it is, you’ll have to wait until we get home.” He grinned and kissed Draco soundly. “See you tonight.”

Draco smiled and left the office, knowing that Harry’s eyes were following his arse – and remembering the knickers – as he did.

 

******

 

Harry was sitting in his last meeting of the day, watching the seconds tick by as he listened to Mathalda Hopkirk drone on about the difficulties in policing under-aged magic within magical households. She had been speaking for about 15 minutes, and he had already lost the thread of her argument. Across the table, he caught Kingsley Shacklebolt’s eye in mute appeal.

Kingsley cleared his throat and waited for Mathalda to meet his gaze. “Mathalda, I agree this is a thorny issue, but I don’t think it’s one we’ll be able to resolve tonight. Why don’t we adjourn and pick this up again later in the week?” Mathalda, looking at the bleary-eyed faces around the conference table, agreed. After a hurried exchange with his assistant, Harry was heading for the door, ready to Floo home to where Draco was waiting for him – still wearing his frilly knickers, he hoped.

“Oh, Harry-“ Kingsley’s voice stopped him at the door, and Harry turned, annoyed that his escape was thwarted but trying not to show it.

“Yes, Minister?” Despite their shared history, Harry insisted on the formality of Kingsley’s title, at least in public. “What can I do for you?” Kingsley stepped up to Harry and bent his head to murmur into Harry’s ear.

“You can give my regards to that blond boy you have waiting for you at home,” Kingsley chuckled. “He certainly has you dancing attendance. Never thought I’d see the day.” Harry smirked.

“I’ll do that, sir,” Harry replied easily. Dropping his voice to a level only Kingsley could hear, he added, “Believe me, I’m not the one dancing, Kinsgley. Don’t be fooled into thinking otherwise.” Still smirking, he turned and headed for the Floo, Kingsley’s laughter echoing in his ears.

 

***

 

Floo’ing home to Grimmauld Place, Harry shrugged out of his robes and threw them over the back of an armchair in the parlour.

“Draco? You about?” he called.

“In the kitchen,” came the muffled reply.

Unknotting his tie, Harry pulled it off and laid it with his robes, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt as he headed into the kitchen.

Draco was standing in front of the stove, stirring something inside a large cast iron wok. He was still dressed in the trousers and shirt he’d worn to work, but his tie was missing and the top three buttons on the shirt were undone. He had a simple black apron looped around his neck and tied at the waist. Harry hoped that the fact he had the same trousers on meant that Draco was still wearing the knickers.

He crossed to stand behind Draco, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist in a hug and sniffing the air appreciatively. “That smells incredible. What is it?”

Draco leaned back into Harry’s embrace briefly, before straightening and continuing to stir. “It’s just a quick stir-fry. It’s almost ready, I’m sure you’re hungry.” Harry nodded, nuzzling Draco’s neck from behind. Draco took Harry’s hands in his own and playfully pushed him away. “Dinner. Let me finish.” Harry sighed, but opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass each for Draco and himself. He put Draco’s on the counter next to the stove and stood to one side, sipping his wine and watching Draco putter with the stir-fry, adding pinches of this and dustings of that, tasting quickly, then repeating the process. Harry smiled.  
Finally, Draco pronounced himself satisfied, and handed Harry a bowl piled with stir-fry ladled over fluffy rice. Taking his own bowl, he sat himself across the table from Harry and smiled at the dark-haired man’s expression.

“It smells heavenly, and tastes even better. What do you put in this? Mine never comes out so well. This is even better than take away,” Harry said between mouthfuls. Draco nibbled at a water chestnut delicately.

“A little of this, a little of that,” he said dismissively. “I just add spices until it tastes right to me. Your problem is you’re afraid to tinker with it. Plus, you never put in enough ginger.” Harry made a face at that.

“It’s too weird, grating that root into our food. It looks like something from a Potions lab,” Harry complained. Draco smirked.

“Perhaps so, but that’s one of the key ingredients to good stir-fry,” he replied airily. At Harry’s raised eyebrow, he grinned. “Well, it *is*,” he said good-naturedly. “Ask any chef.”

“Kingsley sends his regards,” Harry said offhandedly. “I gather he thinks we’re a very odd couple.”

“I gather _everyone_ thinks we’re a very odd couple,” Draco smiled. “And they don’t even know the half of it, do they, love?”

Harry just smiled and continued eating. It really was very good.

 

****

 

After dinner, Harry set the plates washing with a flick of his wand. He poured them each another glass of wine, and they headed for the library. Harry had installed a Muggle television set, much to Draco’s initial annoyance, and with Hermione’s help, had managed to protect it from the magical interference so that it could actually function. Once Harry had introduced Draco to the wonders of television, he’d been slightly more accepting of it residing in the library. He didn’t watch much television, but Harry enjoyed it, and he could sit in Harry’s lap and read a book while Harry watched, and snog during the adverts. Overall, Draco considered it a reasonable way to spend an evening.

Tonight, he set his wineglass down and curled up in a corner of the sofa with the book he’d been reading the night before. It was a book by a Canadian author, a Muggle named Charles DeLint, called Memory and Dream, which dealt with a form of magic through which a Muggle painter conjured living beings by creating them in her paintings. It was interesting, and made Draco wonder if the author had some knowledge of the magical world. He certainly seemed to have more than a passing knowledge of Faerie and their court structure, as well as goblin society. Harry sat sprawled at the other end of the sofa, flicking through the channels idly. He stopped when he saw an episode of a series he liked, something about vampires in the southern USA – Texas? Louisiana? That was it, Louisiana. Draco found it amusing that it was an American show, but most of the main actors were not from the US. Although, they did manage the accent passably well. He began to lose himself in his book when his attention was abruptly drawn to the television screen. Draco blinked.

“There’s an awful lot of sex going on in that show,” he commented. “I thought it was about vampires?” Harry shrugged.

“They’re sexy vampires,” he said by way of explanation. Draco blinked again.

“I think that’s a contradiction in terms. Vampires aren’t supposed to be sexy. I’m not even sure they can _have_ sex. They’re _vampires_.”

Harry looked over at Draco, looking so serious and earnest about the whole thing, and smiled.

“It’s only television,” Harry reminded him gently. “It’s not real.” Draco nodded and huffed.

“I know, it’d just be nice if they were, you know, accurately portraying them, is all,” he said, returning to his book. He looked up as Harry laughed aloud. “What?”

“Remind me not to let you watch Buffy. Or Twilight,” he said, still chuckling. Draco shrugged.

“Whatever those are,” he said dismissively. Harry, still smiling, watched Draco as he read his book. His legs were curled under him, book resting in his lap; his head resting lightly on the back of the sofa, back tucked into the corner of the cushions. His hands, one holding his wineglass, the other turning pages, were elegant and graceful. Collar unbuttoned, tie discarded and – Harry drew in a sudden breath at this – still wearing those green knickers. He hoped.

Picking up his wand, he Levitated Draco’s wineglass out of his hand and set it gently down on the table. Draco looked up in surprise, gasping as Harry conjured a black leather collar around his neck. One hand flew to his neck, fingertips running along the edge of the collar. Harry flicked his wand again, and conjured a matching black leather lead into his own hand. Draco carefully marked his page and set his book aside.

“Come here,” Harry said quietly. Draco shivered and inched forward on the sofa, closer to Harry. Harry leaned in and clipped the lead to the collar, effectively leashing the blond. Leaning back, he tugged on the lead sharply. “Come, kitten,” he repeated.

Moaning softly, Draco leaned forward until he was on his hands and knees. crawling the length of the sofa to where Harry was sprawled. Draco curled up, snuggling into Harry’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him. Harry wrapped the lead around his hand, resting it in Draco’s lap. He settled back, his attention again on the television, with Draco curled up against his chest. Harry’s arm was wrapped around Draco’s waist, his free hand on Draco’s hip. He idly tugged on the lead, enjoying the gasps and moans Draco made each time he was gently pulled in Harry’s direction. Draco was getting more aroused each time Harry pulled on the lead. He leaned his head in and nuzzled Harry’s neck insistently. Harry chuckled.

“Do you want something, kitten?” he asked, not taking his eyes from the television. Draco, rolling his eyes, took his wand and flicked it towards the remote control. Instantly the television switched off. Harry sighed, leaning forward and flicking the television back on. He swatted Draco’s hip.

“Bad kitten,” he scolded.

Draco smirked and nuzzled his neck again, grinding his bottom into Harry’s lap playfully. When Harry refused to turn his attention from the television, Draco again pulled out his wand and switched it off. Harry gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. He pushed Draco down onto his knees on the floor and sat forward, holding the lead tightly above Draco’s head, forcing him to stretch his neck upwards. Harry leaned in and whispered into Draco’s ear.

“Very. Bad. Kitten,” he breathed. He conjured a length of rope and laid it on the sofa beside him. He held out his hand to Draco and said, “Wand.” Draco hesitated, and Harry tightened his hold on the lead, jerking Draco’s head sharply upwards. Draco gasped, shivering, as Harry glared at him. “Wand,” he repeated sternly. Draco took a deep breath and laid his wand in Harry’s outstretched hand.

Harry sent Draco’s wand soaring off to the bedroom for safekeeping before turning back to the blond still kneeling before him. Leaning forward, he pulled Draco’s arms roughly behind him, enjoying the moan he gave in response. Taking up the conjured rope, he bound Draco’s forearms together tightly, trapping his hands behind his back. Harry left Draco on his knees and leaned back against the sofa, tugging sharply on the lead so that Draco was pulled off balance and landed with his face in Harry’s lap. Draco squirmed about and ended resting his weight on his knees and his side, laying his head against Harry’s knee, breathing hard. After a few moments, Harry hauled Draco up by the lead and glared at him.

“You are a Very. Bad. Kitten,” Harry told him. “How should I punish you for distracting me from my programme?” Draco whimpered, lowering his gaze to the floor. Harry chuckled. “No good playing the perfect submissive now… you’ve already been too much of a brat to escape punishment.” Draco closed his eyes and moaned softly. Harry looked at him consideringly. “The only question is, what punishment…?” He let his eyes rake over Draco hungrily. Making a decision, Harry scooted forward and then leaned back into the cushions so that he was half-laying on the sofa above Draco. He undid his belt and trousers, sliding his hand into his boxers to free his raging erection. He pulled on the lead until Draco’s face was inches from his cock. “This may be more of a reward than a punishment, but let’s start with this.”

Harry closed his eyes as Draco ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. Harry gasped as Draco’s tongue swiped along the sensitive skin below his bits, running back upwards slowly, ending with Draco placing a kiss on the tip. Draco wrapped his lips around Harry’s cock and slowly suckled, bobbing his head up and down awkwardly. Harry let out a deep moan and fisted his free hand in Draco’s hair, his other still holding tightly to the lead.

“Oh, gods, kitten, just like that…” Harry breathed as Draco leaned further forward to gain a better angle. On a downstroke, Harry’s hand clamped tightly down on Draco’s neck, holding him in place, with the tip of Harry’s cock nearly brushing the back of his throat. Draco’s shoulders shook, his whimpers growing softer as he struggled to breath around Harry’s erection, until finally Harry released his neck and Draco’s head came up sharply. He rested his head on Harry’s thigh, panting heavily, as Harry stroked his cheek. After a moment, he took Harry into his mouth again, bobbing his head, moving his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Harry savoured the sensations for several moments before again clamping his hand down on Draco’s neck and holding him down on his cock. He groaned loudly as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Draco’s throat, which spasmed in response. He released his grip on Draco, who came up coughing and sputtering, resting his head on Harry’s thigh again as he gasped for air. Harry petted his hair gently. “Shhh… good kitten….such a good boy for me…”

When Draco had recovered, Harry pushed him backwards gently onto his knees, then helped him to stand. He pulled the blond down into his lap, hands still bound behind him, trapping his erection between their bodies. He cupped Draco’s groin and gently kneaded his erect cock through the fabric of his trousers. Draco moaned and leaned into Harry’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held him closely. He nuzzled his head against Draco’s neck and smiled as Draco ground his bottom into Harry’s lap.

“Well, kitten, have you been punished enough, do you think?” he asked lightly. Draco’s only response was a soft whimper. Looking up to meet his eyes, Harry could see that Draco’s pupils were wide open in arousal. His breath caught in his throat as Draco shook his head. “No? Very well, then.”

Harry pushed Draco back down to his knees and freed his wrists with a quick wand movement. Holstering his wand again, he snapped his fingers at Draco, who dropped to all fours immediately. Harry stood, tugging on Draco’s lead and forcing him to crawl behind him. Draco shivered as he followed at Harry’s heels.

Harry led him down the hall and into the bedroom, where he patted the bed.

“Up.” Draco complied, climbing onto the bed, still on all fours. Harry yanked on the lead, pulling Draco’s head to the blankets and forcing his bottom in the air. “Do. Not. Move,” he growled, and letting go of the lead, he stepped away from the bed. Harry waved his wand and Vanished Draco’s clothes, leaving him kneeling on the bed in just the collar and lead, and the lacy green knickers. Harry drew in a sharp breath as Draco shivered at the sudden chill.

“I’d almost forgotten about those, kitten,” he purred, stepping back to the bed to run his hands over Draco’s back and lace-covered bottom. Draco whimpered and wriggled his bum a little bit. Harry chuckled. “Want something, do you?” Draco didn’t respond, but looked back at Harry with lust-darkened eyes. “Yes, kitten, I know. You like it rough and tumble like this, don’t you?” Draco nodded silently, eyes wide. Harry delivered five rapid-fire smacks to Draco’s bottom, and he whimpered again. Harry leaned down to whisper in Draco’s ear. “I know my kitten likes to be dominated by his Master.”

Draco moaned, shivering at Harry’s words and breath hot in his ear. He lifted his head, and Harry immediately grabbed the lead and forced his head down to the blankets again.

“I told you not to move. What a naughty kitten you are tonight,” Harry growled into his ear. Harry grabbed Draco and rolled him onto his back in the center of the bed. A flick of his wand and murmured Incarcerous, and Harry had bound Draco spread eagle to the bed. As Draco tried to struggle against the restraints, Harry could see his erection pushing through the green lace. He brought his hand up to cup Draco’s cock. “My poor, naughty kitten,” he whispered, stroking Draco’s member gently through the fabric. Draco whimpered loudly, pushing his hips up to meet Harry’s hand.

He immediately pulled his hand back, and when Draco’s hips were back on the bed, Harry brought his hand down to slap his straining cock three times, emphasizing his words. “Such a Bad. Little. Kitten.”

Draco gasped, his cock hardening painfully. Harry stepped back and gazed at Draco with undisguised lust.

“Well, I can think of one thing that needs to be done right off,” Harry said after a moment. He stepped to the bedside table, then sat on the side of the bed to gently slide the green knickers around Draco’s hips. His erection sprang free of its constraints and Draco hissed in relief. Harry chuckled. “Don’t think you’re getting out of things that easily,” he reproved, picking up the cock ring he’d retrieved from the bedside table and fastening it at the base of Draco’s aching member. Draco whimpered, struggling against his bonds.

Harry stroked Draco’s cock a few times, teasing him, and once he was satisfied that the cock ring was doing its job, he slid the knickers back up over his erection, forcing it down towards his abdomen. Draco whimpered and bucked his hips.

“Naughty boys like you don’t get rewarded so easily, kitten,” Harry said mildly. He climbed onto the bed and laid down alongside the spread-eagled blond. Harry ran his hands over Draco’s torso possessively. Feeling a different type of shiver, Harry was suddenly stricken with a devilish impulse. He ran his fingers gently over Draco’s ribs, ghosting lightly. Draco squirmed violently in his restraints before bursting out laughing. Bound as he was, he was powerless to stop Harry’s insistent tickling. Draco could barely breathe, his face was actually turning red from laughing and lack of oxygen.

“Please, stop,” he finally managed to gasp.

“What was that, kitten?” Harry asked, still tickling.

“Please, Master… please, stop,” Draco begged breathlessly. Harry took pity on him and stopped, giving him time to catch his breath as he lay there with his arms wrapped around Draco’s prone form. As Draco’s breathing returned to normal, Harry turned his hand – and his attention – to Draco’s cock, which had gone soft during the tickling fit, although the cock ring prevented it from deflating entirely.

A few swift strokes of his hand, and Harry had Draco hard and ready for him once again. Harry reached over to the bedside table, and this time pulled out the vibrator. Whispering the charm softly, Harry conjured a small amount of lubricant and coated the vibrator, before pushing the knickers away and positioning it at Draco’s entrance.

“Open for me, kitten,” he instructed, pushing the vibrator fully into Draco’s arse. Draco obediently kept his body relaxed, whimpering softly. Harry flicked the vibrator on medium speed and carefully replaced the knickers. He stepped back away from the bed, gazing at Draco with a hungry look in his eyes. Draco, still bound spread-eagle to the bed, whimpered and moaned and thrust his hips into the air as the vibrator and cock ring drove his arousal to new heights. After watching him for a few moments, Harry stripped out of his clothes, laying them on a chair in the corner and climbing into bed to lie beside Draco once more. He cradled Draco’s head with one arm, propped up on his elbow to be able to see Draco’s face fully. His free hand ran lightly over Draco’s chest, pinching his nipples lazily, enjoying the additional gasps and whimpers it elicited from his bound kitten. He bent his head to kiss Draco deeply. Draco looked at him pleadingly, his breath coming in heavy gasps.

“Poor kitten. All trussed up, collared and used… just the way I like you,” Harry whispered. He nuzzled Draco’s neck, nibbling on his earlobe before trailing a line of kisses along his jawline. His hand slid down Draco’s chest to caress the skin encased in the green lace. Draco’s whimpers increased as Harry stroked along his straining cock, teasing him mercilessly.

Harry leaned his head in to place his mouth at Draco’s ear. “Tell me what you want, kitten.”

Draco’s eyes looked nearly black, his pupils were so dilated with need. “You, Master…” he gasped haltingly. “I want you. Please.”

Harry nodded, kissing Draco deeply again, then pushing himself upright and moving to position himself between Draco’s legs. He took the delicate fabric of the lace knickers in both hands and tore them open, laying them aside and chuckling even as Draco whimpered loudly – whether in desire or protest, Harry couldn’t tell. Draco’s erection, confined by the cock ring, jutted out painfully from his body, and Harry placed one lingering kiss on the underside of the shaft.

“Hush, kitten,” he consoled. “I’ll fix them later. Or I’ll get you a new pair.” Switching off the vibrator, Harry pulled it out and cleaned it with a quick wave of his wand before laying it on the bed beside them. “I may want to use this on you again later,” he said quietly, running his hand lightly over Draco’s straining cock. Draco was nearly crying now, hips thrusting upwards helplessly.

Harry leaned forward and covered Draco’s whole body with his own, trapping both their erections between them. He bent his head to whisper in Draco’s ear.

“I’m going to take you like this – tied and spread like the little sex kitten we both know you are.” Positioning himself at Draco’s entrance, he teased the opening with his cock. “Is this what you want?” He ran his hands over the taut muscles of Draco’s legs, spread wide and bound to the bed posts. At Draco’s nod, Harry lost his last vestige of self control. Leaning down to kiss his lover again, Harry entered him in one swift thrust, burying himself as deeply as he could into Draco’s arse. His groan was as loud as Draco’s, and he held still for a moment, savoring the feeling of being deep inside Draco and allowing him to adjust to the intrusion. After a moment or two, Harry began to move, in slow, lazy thrusts. Holding himself up to minimize the contact with Draco’s erection, still confined by the cock ring, he enjoyed the mixture of frustration, pleasure and lust playing across Draco’s face. Harry knew he wasn’t going to last long this time. Making a decision, he leaned down and whispered into Draco’s ear, “Come for me, my kitten,” as he pulled the cock ring off of Draco’s erection. He began thrusting hard and fast into Draco’s bottom, his torso providing the friction Draco had so desperately sought. Draco convulsed under him, his cock shooting streams of milky white onto both their stomachs, the muscles in his arse spasming violently, beginning to pull Harry’s own climax out of him. Harry looked deeply into Draco’s eyes and growled, “Mine.”

“Mine,” Harry repeated, and pounded into Draco as he came, releasing his seed deep inside his bound kitten.

 

****

 

Sometime later, Draco lay curled in Harry’s arms, exhausted but sated. He still wore the collar, and Harry had the lead wrapped around his hand again, his free hand tracing lazy circles on Draco’s hip. In all the world, Draco didn’t think that there was a single place he would rather be, than right here, in Harry’s bed; in Harry’s arms.

“Will you wear those knickers every day?” Harry’s question roused him from his thoughts, and he chuckled.

“I think you’ve put those pretty much beyond repair,” Draco chided.

“I’ll just have to buy you more, then…” Harry chuckled. Draco glanced up at him, knowing he was only partly teasing, but his gaze was drawn to an inky fluttering on Harry’s shoulder. Draco’s eyes widened as he watched a magical tattoo slowly flutter up onto the top part of Harry’s shoulder and then disappear onto his back again. He watched the movement again, and then roused himself to speak.

“What – what is that? On your shoulder?” he asked incredulously.

“Now, kitten, I know you’ve seen a magical tattoo before,” Harry chided softly. His hand hovered momentarily over the spot on Draco’s forearm where the Dark Mark had been. Once Voldemort had been truly defeated, the Marks had vanished, but not the memories. Harry had wanted them both to get tattoos, but knowing how affected Draco had been by the Mark, he couldn’t ask it of him. Instead, he’d chosen to surprise his lover with his own mark of permanent devotion. On his upper back, the small figure of a dragon silently roared and beat its wings, flying in a tight circle that brought its wings and tail into sight on Harry’s shoulder. Harry sat up so that Draco could see the tattoo properly. He could feel Draco’s fingertips tracing the figure lightly.

“I wanted to prove to you that I don’t want anyone but you, my dragon,” Harry said quietly. “Anyone who sees this will know it’s for you. And that I’m yours, forever.” Harry lay back down and gathered an overcome Draco into his arms. “I am, you know. Yours. Forever.”

Draco smiled at Harry, kissing him deeply. “And I’m yours,” he declared quietly. Harry raised a hand to finger the collar around Draco’s neck, his grip tightening momentarily to tug on the lead, eliciting a muted gasp and moan from the blond.

“I know, kitten,” he replied, pulling Draco tightly towards him as they drifted off to sleep. “I know.”

_fin_


End file.
